Lost In Thought
by crowley-king-of-the-trunk
Summary: You had been apart of the Supernatural community for as long as you could remember. Always helping Bobby with research and things around the house. When Crowley first entered your lives a year ago you knew that there was something about him. It was the way he looked and you can't help but stare at him every time he's around. A/N: Later chapters have mature content
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I do not own _Supernatural_ or any of it's character's. The Oc in this story is female and doesn't have a name. **

Bobby's house was always the place to be for you. You could always find home and friends there. You had known Bobby since you were little. You spent most of your younger years helping Bobby with research, cleaning guns, and playing with the Winchesters. You always knew about the supernatural side of the world, but oddly you were never scared of it. Many years passed since you were that little girl who skipped around the house with a book of latin enchantments. You were now a grown woman who had been on numerous hunts.

"Pass me that book over there." Bobby pointed at a book, while sitting behind his desk.

"The one with the red binding?" You asked getting up from the floor where you were reading your own book. Bobby was on the phone with Sam who found a creature they hadn't encountered before. Reaching for the book and handing it to Bobby, he quickly flipped through the pages.

"Here it is. You're going to need a branch from a cherry tree and a..." You moved into the kitchen and grabbed yourself a soda from the frig. When you closed the door Crowley stood there against the door way. You jumped slightly at his sudden appearance.

"Did I frighten you, love?" He smirked, moving a hand to grip your bicep and plant a kiss on your cheek. Bobby hung up the phone and brought his attention to Crowley.

"What the Hell do you want?" Bobby snapped at the demon. Crowley had only been apart of your life for about a year, but his visits became more frequent.

"I'm hear to offer my services." Crowley stood prideful with his hands in his pockets. You saw his shoulders shift against the inside of his jacket and his head tilt back. You enjoyed the way he looked, clean, proper, and kinda sexy. Actually, he was sexy. Crowley just had this look about him that made you fall into day dreams.

"Y/N, Y/N?" Bobby broke you from your trance. Both of the men staring at you now.

"What?" You stammered slightly, noticing you were gripping the bottle a little too tightly in your hand. You blush crept onto your cheeks when you saw the grin across Crowley's lips.

"Take a picture darling, it'll last longer." Crowley straighten his jacket and tie.

"Shut up." You replied then moved back to your seat on the floor. Crowley took the chair across from you.

"As I was saying..." Crowley's voiced trailed off again as your eyes wandered from his shoes up his well dressed legs. His pants perfectly creased down the center, legs crossed at the knee. His belt peaked out of his jacket, the shiny silver metal resting just above the bulge of his crouch. His jacket neatly ironed, one button kept it fastened to his body. A slick black shirt laid under a grey and black tie that was perfectly pressed into his collar. His Adam's apple just visible above his collar, his jaw was strong and his chin stuck out slightly. His lips were a light pink that moved with a type of grace as he talked to Bobby. The cupid's bow above his lip was well shadowed by the light, then you licked your lips at wanting to explore his lips first hand. Your eyes moved up looking over his nose that crooked just at his eyes. His eyes which were green now by the lighting of the room, but were sometimes dark as if they reflected a part of him within. His brows were thick and masculine casting a slight shadow over his magnificent eyes. His dark hair covered his head, the short strands sticking in every other direction. You wanted so desperately to run your fingers threw it. When you finally finished looking him up, you noticed the room was silent. Crowley was staring right at you, very intensely, Bobby was no where to be found.

"Where's Bobby?" You croaked with a hard swallow.

"He'll be back. For now, I'd like to talk about that look you give me." He leaned forward in the chair, uncrossing his legs, and resting his elbows on his knees.

"What look?" You said rather defensively. Getting up from the floor, you hoped to escape the situation.

"The look that wanders all over my body." The grin across his face grew. Taking a step away from him, he caught your wrist in his grip and stood from the chair.

"You've been watching me," he whispered, your head lowered hoping to conceal the blushing over your face. His fingers picked up your chin to look at you, "I've been watching you too." With a gentle grip on your chin he pulled your face close to his, with a slight lick of your lips, he had you in a kiss. A deep kiss that had you wrapping your arms around his neck as his own hand found your waist. You stood up on your toes hoping to intensify your kiss. Jetting your tongue across his lip you invited him for more. You let his tongue enter your mouth, his hands crept to your lower back. He pulled your body to his, closing any possible gap with a firm hold. Your breath was heavy with the passion of his kiss, the gentleness of his touch. You finally needed air and broke off from his lips. Your eyes still closed you huffed long heavy breaths into his chest.

"Is that everything you thought it's be?" Crowley nudged your head with his chin. Bringing your eyes to his you took another deep breath.

"No. It was better." You both grinned to each other. You let one of your hands wander into his hair as your other hand ran down his back.

"Makes me wonder what else I may have gotten wrong?" You bit your lower lip, pressing your nose firmly to his. He chuckled and held you even tighter, causing you to gasp.  
"Would you like to find out?" He cooed.

"Yes." You exhaled against his lips. He pressed his lips into yours, his hands wandered up your shirt.

"How about we go somewhere else?" His words were mumbled against your lips.

"Let's." You could feel his grin on your lips and in an instant you were no longer in Bobby's study.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I do not own _Supernatural_ or any of it's character's. This is a pure smut fic with slight Dom on Crowley's side. The OC is female and nameless.**

Still in each other's embrace Crowley began to pull the clothes from your back, trying to do the same to him you both became a tangle of limbs. Crowley pushed you on to the bed and striped his tie from his neck.

"No. Slower." You adjusted yourself on the bed. Crowley grinned and accepted your request. His hands ran gently from button to button, revealing the hair on his chest as his hands move further down his shirt. With his shirt unbuttoned he tugged it from his pants and tossed it behind him. Your eyes were fixated on his shoulders, they were strong and artfully decorated. You bit your lip and ran a hand down your own body, enticing him to continue. Crowley bit at his own lip as he watched you move seductively on the bed. His fingers fumbled with his belt. He kicked off his shoes as he simultaneously ripped the belt from the loops around his pants. You beckoned him to come to you, but he stood there instead. Taking the initiative you crawled off the bed. His hands met your face and he pulled you into another kiss, this one more passionate than the others. Your hands wandered from the back on his neck down his hairy chest, finally resting at his pant line. You unzipped his pants and pushed them down his body. Crowley pushed you back onto the bed and took your own pants off along with your panties. He crawled back up over your body leaving nips and kisses up your leg and torso. He reached back up to your face, gripping the back of your neck, he looked into your eyes.

"You are so gorgeous." He said in a near moan. His hand slid down your back and unclasped your bra, gently removing it from your body.  
"Uh, Crowley…" You moaned at his touch. He smiled at the fire of pleasure he caused you, brining his hand back to your neck he kissed you deeply as if he let go you'd disappear from him. You had no intension of moving, except for moving your hand down to his crotch. With a low groan settling in his throat, you palm his hardness roughly. A mixture of moans and growls exited the demon. Controlled by pleasure he took a large bite out of your shoulder. You grit your teeth and pushed against him harder. His hands quickly grabbed your wrists and pinned them over your head.

"Enough of that." He sneered, "My turned." He swiftly removed his boxers. Pulling your wrists over your chest, he held them over your stomach as he place a sweet kiss on the top of your slit. I long moan escaped your lips and you closed your eyes to enjoy every moment. You could feel his lips open the way for his tongue to take a long heated lick up your slit. You squirmed under him at every motion he made on you. His free hand gripped the inside of your thigh and he would dig his nails into your skin every time he flicked your clit with his tongue. He was a master at causing you pleasure, everything you dreamed of was nothing compared to this. His grip on your thigh began to cause slight pain as his nails trailed red lines.

"How's this, darling?" He huffed into your heat with the flick of his tongue as he slowly pushed a finger into you.

"Not…en…enough." You gasped, your back arched.

"Are you sure about that?" Crowley smirked into your core, adding another finger into you and bending slightly. It didn't matter to you what he did with his fingers.

"I…need, need you…I need you." The words barely seemed to come threw each moan. The grin on his face turned soft and he with drew his fingers from you. Drawing attention back your face, he propped myself back over you. His gaze was soft and compassionate, you continued to breathe heavily underneath him.  
"I need you." You panted, "I need you." His hand released your wrists and moved up your chest to your neck. He caressed you gently, placing another kiss on your lips as a sweet lover he pulled away again.

"I need you too." Our kiss intensified into bites mixed with tongue, our hands hungrily groping at each other's body.

"I want you in me." You huffed into his lips. Crowley moved his lips to your neck and placed a rough kiss and a hard bite. You groaned with pain and pleasure. Gently his hand moved between your bodies so he could align himself with your entrance. You pressed your fingers into his back, preparing yourself for him to invade your body. He pressed his tip up against your entrance to give you both a taste of what was about to happen. You became impatient and ground your hips up towards him. He chuckled at your urgency, obliging he thrust into you. With his cock firmly inside you, you arched your back and let out a loud groan. He was perfect at finding every spot that set your core on fire. Your nails drew blood on his back as his pace picked up. Crowley pressed your shoulders into the mattress, pressing himself against every spot inside of you. Your moans were caught inside of your throat, your hips arching into him as he thrusted hard and deeper.

"Uh, Cr…Crowley!" You burst out just before your orgasm was released from your body. Crowley grunted and groaned into your chest as his own orgasm sent warmth running threw out your body. Crowley pressed a few gentle thrusts, easing you slowly out or your high. Crowley collapsed over you, you both were panting heavily onto each other's sweaty skin. The smell of sex and leather filled the air and you took in your surroundings of the room. The wooden framed bed and bookcases filled with books, covered every wall. It was dusty and old and just when it hit you where you were the front door closed and you heard Bobby call out for you.

"We're still in Bobby's house." You slapped Crowley's bare shoulder, leaving a red hand print. Crowley chuckled with a grin and began to kiss you, you fought him at first but knew you couldn't resist.


End file.
